baby, I'd cross oceans for you
by LovelySpiral
Summary: AU. NaruSasu. Naruto can't swallow the lump in her throat, because Sasuke's leaving and Sasuke's the only one who sees her. Genderbending: FemNaru, FemSasu.


_baby, I'd cross oceans for you. _

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki releases a heavy sigh, throwing her bag down to the ground. She winces, remembering that Sasuke's laptop was in there. The laptop that she was supposed to return last week... well, it was Sasuke's fault for not reminding her!

_(doesn't Sasuke know that Naruto likes it when she takes care of her?) _

"Hey, Naruto, you're here!" Sakura pads over, grinning. "Sasuke-chan isn't here yet?"

"She texted me, she'll be here soon," Naruto says, fingers closing around her phone. She smiles, remembering the fluttery feeling, the urge to squeal, when Sasuke's text had popped up. She always cherishes seeing "Sukey-chan"pop up on her screen, so rare it was to receive texts from her.

'Text me more!' She couldn't say that to Sasuke. Sasuke's busy. Sasuke's texts wouldn't be special then, right? That's why she always got so excited. That's why, right?

"Wonder what she wanted to talk to us about," Naruto wonders and Sakura shrugs.

"It'll be fine," Sakura says dismissively. "I got something to tell you!"

"Sure." Naruto admits she's never gotten the hang of being girly, but Sakura has. Sakura likes girly things like gossip and shopping. Naruto and Sasuke - it was all about video games and boxing and running. Tomboys, Sakura called them, but the three girls were extremely close. Of course, Sakura could throw a pretty good punch when the time called for it.

"Kiba-kun likes Hinata-chan!" Sakura giggles. "Should we tell her? He told me not to tell."

"So we shouldn't tell her." Naruto says confusedly.

"But she should know!" Sakura exclaims, just as the door opens and Sasuke says, "I'm here, Naruto, Sakura."

"Sasuke-chan!" Sakura cries, flinging her arms around the other girl, and Sasuke gently detaches her.

Naruto frowns; the atmosphere has changed. Sasuke steps back, and takes a deep breath.

"Naruto," Sasuke speaks, voice slightly trembling. "Sakura. I'm moving to live with my uncle tomorrow morning, so I wanted to say goodbye."

"What?" Sakura almost screams.

Naruto can't speak.

_Don't leave me._

_I love you. _

"Sa..." Naruto bites her lip. This was the feeling, this was it, she wants Sasuke to stay and she wants to get married and dance in the rain and wake up in the morning and see her face.

Can she tell Sasuke? Sasuke hasn't ever shown interest in guys, never ever.

"I'll miss you." Sasuke almost whispers, and there's a _look_ in her eye, and then the words come rushing out.

"Sasuke, don't leave, please, God, I love you, you're like the only one that looks at me, really _looks,_ and I can't be without you." Naruto's cheeks color and she waits, waits for two whole agonizing minutes before Sakura interrupts, nodding.

"You're like our sister!"

_God, no. Sasuke - is that disappointment in your eyes? _

Naruto takes a tentative step forward, and wraps her arms around Sasuke. "I don't love you like a sister." Naruto whispers. Sakura isn't listening, off to the side searching for some tissue. Naruto feels something curl in her stomach; Sakura isn't going to miss Sasuke half as much as she is.

"Wait for me." Sasuke whispers back, and butterflies flutter around in Naruto's stomach.

"Always." Naruto breathes

_(baby, I'd cross oceans for you)_

and Sasuke's fingers trace her cheek, before Sasuke draws back, and says, "Let's enjoy this night, shall we?"

Sakura enthusiastically agrees and Naruto can't swallow the lump in her throat.

* * *

Naruto insists on accompanying Sasuke to the airport.

"Why do you need to go?" Naruto finally asks as they grab a quick lunch.

Sasuke doesn't answer, eyes down, and she looks really beautiful, then. Naruto admires the way her hair curls over her shoulder, how her bangs spike over her eyes, how clean and long her nails are... Her lips are twitching, and Naruto remembers the first time Sasuke smiled at her.

_(first grade, Naruto had gotten dirt on her dress, and Sasuke handed her a napkin before pushing her down again) _

"Shit, Sasuke, you've made me fall in love with you." Naruto says quietly. "What witchcraft is this?" Her attempt at a joke falls flat. Sasuke's shoulders are shaking.

"Don't say that, Naruto," Sasuke's _crying. _"Don't say that."

"I'm in love with you." Naruto says calmly.

"I'm scared you'll find someone else," Sasuke buries her face in her hands.

"I'm scared, too, but can we try? I'll _never _find someone as messed up as you." This makes Sasuke laugh.

"Damn straight."

"Not really." Naruto's playful smile is contagious, and Sasuke smiles back.

"You're fine? I thought you liked boys and whatnot." Sasuke fiddles with her ponytail.

"Eh, I like what I like. You seem that way, too."

"Yeah... I've always liked you." Sasuke gives small laugh.

"Always?" Naruto asks, and Sasuke gives a nod, her smile disappearing as a voice speaks over the intercom.

"Uh. I have to go." Sasuke pauses, before giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek. "Bye, Naruto." Sasuke seems like she's about to cry again.

Naruto turns her head, and captures Sasuke's lips.

"Here's something to remember me by."


End file.
